


Drama Only Happens in the Movies

by Angelchexmex



Series: NoNoWriMo 2017 One-Shots [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Circle (2015)
Genre: Feelings, Handler Eggsy, Happily Ever After, Just accept it, Kingsman comes for a visit, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Oh no!, Resolved Feelings, Sequel, Tristan's name is Tristan ok, Two Years Later, and Daisy, and Tristan, for Eggsy at least, happy Daisy!, how the Canadian version works, non agent Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Eggsy is living the life in Canada. He's happy with his lover and their little Daisy doll. Nothing could ruin this, except, perhaps, a visit from the Kingsman. With Tristan out on a mission, it's up to Eggsy to make sure that his little family is kept safe and secret.





	Drama Only Happens in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for tiny sequels! There isn't a whole lot of tension or drama in this, but hopefully everyone still likes it! Sorry for the bad editing, most of these stories are going to have sketchy editing because I only have a day to get them written and posted. Hope you like it anyway!
> 
> I'm thinking of writing another with more about Roxy's mission and maybe one about how Eggsy and Tristan started working for the Canadians. But first I will be making the on about everyone's reactions to Eggsy's departure tomorrow.
> 
> Also apparently I like writing Kingsman fics more than I thought. I have no idea how long this will last, but I'm going to take it and run with it for as long as I can.

“Eg’y!” Eggsy stopped talking, turning in his seat and watching as his Daisy flower came barreling down the hallway, her caretaker trailing behind her at a more sedate pace. Eggsy knew Daisy could say his name properly, she did it often enough, but when she wanted something, was excited, or was trying to be extra cute she would always call him E’gy. She did the same thing with Tristan. 

“Is that the flower?” A voice asks through Eggsy’s headset and Eggsy grins when Tristan answers in the affirmative even though he’s not there. Tristan and Olivia had been sent out three days ago on a reconnaissance mission and Eggsy was their handler. 

It was different, being a handler instead of being out in the field. Eggsy had fought against it at first, reluctant to lose what felt like the last part of himself. He’d changed his name and his hair and his accent, he couldn’t stand changing that as well, but needs must in the end. Now, Eggsy had fully integrated into the Canadian service and while he still legally had a new name and new identity outside of the organization, inside of it he acted almost exactly like the Eggsy he had been at Kingsman. 

That didn’t, of course, mean that he wasn’t sometimes jealous of Tristan for being out in the field. Tristan was not only better at adopting a Canadian accent, but had also apparently faked his own death. Eggsy had been a little twitchy when he’d learned that, expecting partially for the Kingsman to track Eggsy down immediately because of the need for replacement nominations and feeling suddenly guilty for his own hypocrisy. He was leaving without any word and doing it with someone who had faked their own death. But he was running, not lying directly to someone, and it felt like there was a difference there, an important one. 

On some of his worse nights, Eggsy would lay awake in bed wondering if he’d hurt Roxy, Merlin, and Harry as much as they had hurt him and, even worse, if that had been his goal all along. Those were worse than the nights in the very beginning when he hadn’t been sure if he could make a life in Canada and would stay awake for days trying to figure out how to make sure Daisy got the best life she could and how to hide themselves permanently from the Kingsman. 

Tristan, who had ironically changed his name legally to Tristan and now used his birthname as a codename, had been instrumental in helping him through that time. Sometimes it was as simple as holding Eggsy in comfort or distracting him with sex or a good movie, but other times it was staying up all night and helping Eggsy plan for every eventuality. Tristan had always been good at making Eggsy feel as if his worries were being taken seriously and not just being indulged because he wouldn’t let them go. It was looking back at those times that helped convince Eggsy that he had made the right choice. Well, those times and his beautiful little Daisy Doll who was getting bigger too quickly.

“Tha’s my li’l flower,” Eggsy replied to Olivia just as his daring girl crashed into his legs and climbed her way into his lap. Usually, he wouldn’t allow her to be here when he was helping with a mission, but Olivia and Tristan were almost done and nothing dangerous or potentially dramatic was on the horizon. Of all missions, this was the best type for Daisy to see. 

“Wanna say ‘ello tah Daddy?” Eggsy asked pressing gentle kisses all over Daisy’s face as she giggled and tried to do the same to Eggsy. His little girl had flourished so much since coming to Canada. Eggsy knew it wasn’t exactly the fact that they were in Canada, as much as some of the agents tried to convince him otherwise, and more that she was finally in a place where she could be happy and make mistakes without drastic consequence and abuse. She didn’t have to suffer without the basic necessities anymore and Eggsy was so happy to see her grow.

“Tristan!” Daisy called out, hands impatiently held out for the headset. Eggsy pouted slightly at his little love as Tristan laughed in his ear. One mention of Tristan and apparently Eggsy was no longer interesting. 

“‘Ere ya are luv,” Eggsy settled Daisy’s special headset over her head, “and as fer youse,” Eggsy added to the two most annoying, but also his most loved, agents he had to deal with, “youse better be nice and come back soon. Apar’nly I’m not interesin’ enough fer our li’l princess no more.”

Laughter and the happy rambling of Daisy were his only answers and Eggsy rolled his eyes at them all before turning to Liam who had been patiently waiting all this time. Liam and his twin sister Ava watched Daisy the most often. They were both long term agents, meaning they both had public covers they kept up constantly and were more intelligence gathering than any kind of fighting. It was something that Eggsy wished the Kingsman would have adopted. Having people in the actual government was extremely useful for both information reasons and to save their arses if something went wrong. 

Although, right now Ava wasn’t around which was odd. Since the two siblings only ever really got to interact inside headquarters, they tended to be almost inseparable. “Somefin the matter?” Eggsy questioned, picking Daisy up so he could get up and then placing her back in the chair. Not that Daisy seemed to notice, pleased to be able to speak her Daddy Tristan again. 

“Not exactly,” Liam hedged, not looking directly at Eggsy and instead keeping his eyes on Daisy. Eggsy had always wondered if Liam wanted kids, what with how much he doted on Daisy, but he’d never asked, not after the disaster that had been asking Ava. Now, he let them give whatever information they wanted instead of trying to ask. 

“Where is Ava?” Eggsy questioned, shifting from relaxed to alert instantly. If there was something going on he wanted to know about it.

“No, no,” Liam assured quickly, “she just fell asleep with Daisy during nap time and I didn’t want to wake her up. It’s nothing important to do with her.”

“She’s gonna be upset when she wakes up,” Eggsy noted immediately, even as most of his attention was turned to the fact that Liam had only assured him that whatever was going on didn’t involve her.

“She does worry too much about losing Daisy,” Liam agreed, rubbing a hand over his bald head sheepishly. It had thrown Eggsy for a while the way he did that, because Merlin had always been so adamant about no one and nothing coming in contact with his head, but Liam didn’t mind it any more or less than anyone else. 

“Is there a reason she should be extra worried today,” without even realizing it, Eggsy’s voice had shifted back to a posh tone he’d been training himself out of for nearly two years now. 

Liam pursed his lips before nodding. “Unfortunately, there is a joint mission set to go out later today. The Kingsman has sent one of their own, a girl with the codename Lancelot. She’s just arrived.”

Eggsy tensed, mind reeling. Part of him was stalling at the idea that Roxy of all people was currently in Canada, but the rest of hims was already running through contingency plans. If he had to run he knew exactly where to go, and he knew where to wait for Tristan to join him. But, Eggsy found that he didn’t really want to leave. He wanted to stay.

He liked his life in Canada with Daisy and her little kindergarten friends and his coworkers who were really more his friends than anything else. “No one thought to tell me this before?” Eggsy questioned, something dangerous tinging his tone. 

“No one knew,” Liam replied, his own tone angry, although the emotion was obviously directed at the Kingsman and not Eggsy. “We were just supposed to hand over the information but the Kingsman don’t seem to trust us fully. They sent her without telling us and it’s too late to refuse her now.”

Something tense in Eggsy loosened at that. He hadn’t been lied to or deceived this time, it was again all on the shoulders of the Kingsman. 

“She doesn’t know?” Eggsy confirmed, eyes firmly stuck on Daisy who seemed completely unaware of the tension just a little ways away from her. 

“She doesn’t as far as we can tell, and she’ll be out of headquarters as soon as we can get her out. She’ll be gone soon.” Liam promised and Eggsy nodded. It was really the most he could hope for.

“Keep on eye on my li’l flower for me?” Eggsy asked, he needed to see Roxy, at least once. He needed to see for himself if she was searching for any information from within the headquarters. He had to know that his family was safe. 

Eggsy pressed a hand against the little box that he’d been keeping in his pocket for weeks now. He was sure Tristan had noticed it at some point, but he hadn’t mentioned it and Eggsy was grateful. He was still trying to find the perfect time to propose and the best words to use and he wasn’t going to let all of it be worthless because one Kingsman had found their way to a place they weren’t welcome.

For all that Eggsy worried and almost ran down the halls to the guest’s meeting room, where he assumed Roxy would be being briefed.Liam would watch over Daisy and help Tristan and Olivia if they needed it while Eggsy was gone. 

What Eggsy hadn’t planned for, was for him to arrive just as the doors were opening. Roxy was the first out, no one willing to have a Kingsman at their back apparently, and so she was the first one to see him. Eggsy felt his heart trip, fear gripping him for a moment before he relaxed into the calm that came with dangerous situations. But, nothing happened.

Roxy passed him by without a second look. Cataloging him and then moving on. Had he really changed that much? Had two years and different hair really done so much to him that Roxy didn’t recognize him? As Roxy kept walking and one of the handlers from the meeting fell back to stay with Eggsy, it appeared so. 

Perhaps more surprising than even that, was that it made Eggsy almost happy. He was different than he used to be. He was happy now and he was better than he had been, in every way. Eggsy watched Roxy walk away and he felt no regret. Instead, Eggsy slipped his hand into his pocket and ran his fingers over the soft box stored there. It was time to move on, move forward, and let the past be the past.

It was time to make his family official on paper as well as in his heart. And perhaps to throw the kind of wedding he’d always wanted but he knew Tristan would only agree to for Eggsy’s sake. Imagining Tristan’s exasperated but fond expression during the wedding planning had Eggsy smiling already, and he listened easily to what the handler had to tell him about Roxy’s mission. It didn’t seem nearly as important as finding new and brilliant ways to get Tristan to lovingly call him a pest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just now popping into this series, for NaNoWriMo 2017 I am taking prompts from anyone and everyone for any fandom/pairing/theme. If you would like to see something in the world and think I can do it justice (or you're just desperate enough that any writer will do) please leave me a review with your prompt in it!


End file.
